The Prince
by twilighter545437
Summary: Prince Edward is the future king of England and in order to take the thrown he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. All human. E/B
1. Meet Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Prince Edward is the future king of England and in order to take the thrown he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. All human. E/B**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 1: Meet Bella**

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. I'm from the small town of Forks located on the Olympic Peninsula in the state of Washington. I'm nothing really special; I have chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. I live with my dad; Charlie, my mum; Renee and my older brothers; Emmett and Jasper.

I've basically lived in Forks my whole life. I've visited places out of Forks, but I've never actually lived out of Forks. I guess that's kinda sad staying in a small town forever and I will probably stay her till I die, unless I find my prince charming.

I've never really had a boyfriend. I know you may think that's a bit strange an eighteen year old girl not ever having a boyfriend, but I've never actually been into any of the guys here. I guess there is Jacob my best friend, but that would be weird dating my best friend; it would be like dating my brother, which is something I would defiantly never do!

"Bella!" Called one of my best friends Alice with excitement obvious in her voice.

"Hi, Alice," I replied with a smile, "What's gotten you so excited?"

"Guess what my parents are giving my as my graduation present?" Alice asked.

"What are they giving you?" I asked back wondering what she could be getting.

"My parents are giving my tickets to go to England!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! That's amazing Alice!" I told her excited for her.

"But that's not all," Alice explained "My parents have brought five tickets, one for me, you, Jasper, Rose and Emmett."

"You're joking!" I told her.

"No, how could I joke?" asked Alice

"This is amazing Alice" I stated "I can't believe your parents actually did this."

"I know I can't believe it either," Alice replied "But you know what?"

"What?" I asked

"Maybe you'll find your prince charming in England, you know some hot English guy." Alice said happily

"Come on Alice," I told her, "How can we be sure that I'll actually fall in love in England?"

"Well I think you will and I'm always right, so don't bet against me." Alice rebutted.

England? Wow, I never thought I would actually go overseas when I just got out of high school. This is so cool. Maybe Alice is right, maybe I'll meet my prince in England. Only time will tell.

**Sorry it's so short. I can't promise that future chapters will be longer, but I'll try to make them longer.**

**Do you guys like this story? Please review because I won't continue this story unless I actually know that people like it.**

**Next chapter: We get to meet Edward!**


	2. Meet Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Prince Edward is the future king of England and in order to take the thrown he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. All human. E/B**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 2: Meet Edward**

I've never really actually thought about myself being a ruler of my country, but now that I seem to think about it, it does seem quit scary. I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, or Prince Edward as some may stay. I was born into the royal family, so I guess you could say that I was born to do this.

My parents are Carlisle and Esme, they are both currently the King and Queen of England, but will be handing the throne to me; once I find a wife and have a child with said wife. You might say, 'Why don't you let someone else take the thrown instead?', but it's not that simple. You see I'm an only child, so there's basically no-one who can take on the throne. There is my cousin James who would be next in line after me, that is if I never get married and have a child.

I have never actually liked James. He's just after the thrown. Him and his girlfriend Victoria actually. He can't wait till the day that I decide that to give him the throne because I don't want to get married. If he thinks that he has it all wrong.

The only problem that I have with taking on the throne is that I have yet to find a wife. My parents have suggested just choosing a wife for me, but I don't want to be forced into a marriage, I want to find the right girl, someone who I'll fall in love with and love her for the rest of my life. I want to have a happy marriage with the person I love, not a sad marriage with someone who I don't love.

I've never seen anyone more in love than my parents. I just hope that I can be like that with the woman whom I will eventually marry, once I find her that is.

**Sorry about the confession with the original chapter 2 that I had written so I took the Alice as Edward's sister part out, so I hope that this one is less confusing.**


	3. England

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Prince Edward is the future king of England and in order to take the thrown he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. All human. E/B**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 3: England**

**BELLA POV**

Today, we leave for England! I'm really excited for this trip. I still can't believe that Alice's parents have paid for all of us five to go to England. Maybe I will meet the man of my dreams, like Alice says and if you know Alice, never beat against her.

I got up and took a shower, washing my hair and body and shaving my legs and underarms. After my lovely shower that I could spend I day in, I changed into a pair of skinny leg jeans, Mickey Mouse singlet top, stripped cardigan and silver thongs with a heart necklace and my Pandora bracelet. I decided to straighten my hair. **(Photos on my website, link in profile)**

DING DONG

That must be Alice; she really does have good timing!

I rushed down the stairs trying not to trip, which is hard for me because of the klutz I am, and opened the door.

"Hi Alice." I greeted Alice when I opened the door.

"Hey Bella," replied the jumpy little pixie, "Aren't you so excited for this trip, I know I am, I can't wait!"

"I can't wait either!" I exclaimed "So when do we leave?"

"Well, our flight leaves at 1:30, and it takes 3 hours to get to Seattle, and we need to be at the airport two hours before the flight leaves and it is now 8:15, so I'm guessing we should leave around now, once everyone gets here that is." Alice explained doing the entire mental math in her head.

BEEP BEEP

"That must be Emmett and Rose." I said.

"Come on let's put all the bags in Emmett's jeep." Alice explained

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because, silly that's the only car that will fit all of us and our luggage." Alice explained, yet again

"Oh I get it now," I said to Alice, "I'm just going up stairs to get my stuff."

"Don't hurt yourself." Alice yelled as I ran up the stairs.

"I'll try." I yelled back.

**3 hours later- Seattle airport**

"Come on Bells hurry up with your stuff!" yelled Emmett from the entrance of the airport.

"I am hurrying!" I yelled back

"I think somebody's PMSing." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper and Jasper laughed.

"I heard that!" I yelled to Emmett

"Just hurry up!" yelled Emmett, yet again.

**12 hours later- London airport**

"Can you believe that we're in London?" Alice asked.

"Are you sure it's not a dream?" I asked.

"I sure hope it's not!" exclaimed Rose.

"Come on girls we wanna get to our hotel." Jasper yelled.

"You can finally find some hot British guy, Bella!" Alice exclaimed

"You really think that our Bella is actually going to find a guy here in England?" asked Emmett.

"Sure why not?" asked Alice.

"Have you seen how big England is?" asked Emmett

"Emmett, don't bet against Alice, because she will surely win." Interrupted Rose ending the discussion.

"Come on, let's go to our hotel get some rest and then tomorrow we can go sight seeing." Said Jasper

"I think Jasper's right," I said "Come on no more fighting about whether or not I'm going to find my future husband in England."

**The Next Day**

Today is our first full day in England, so we're hopping to get some sightseeing done. I got up and changed into a pair of light washed boot cut jeans, a white singlet top with black stripes on the side and a grey hoodie with a pair of black converse, a heart necklace and silver pearl studs and decided to leave my hair in its natural waves. **(Photos on my website, link in profile)**

"Morning." I said as I walked out of my room

"Morning." Everyone replied unison.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked

"Well we were thinking of going to Buckingham Palace," Alice suggested, "What do you think?"

"I think that's a really good idea." I replied honestly

"I've always wanted to see were the royals live." Exclaimed Jasper

"It would be awesome if we saw a royal!" came from Emmett

"Sorry to disappoint you Emmett, but I doubt that we'll see a royal." I explained

"So it's been decided then," started Rose, "We'll be going to have a look at Buckingham Palace."

"You know it would be awesome if we saw a royal." Emmett just had to add.

"Whatever Emmett."

**2 hours later- Buckingham Palace**

"Can you believe that we're actually here at Buckingham Palace?" asked Rose

"I really can't believe that all of this is true!" I exclaimed

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"Well, I am, we're in London," I explained "I feel as if I'll wake up and none of this is real, that it was all a dream."

"Don't be silly!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down, "If this were a dream, I think it would be a pretty long dream!"

"Whatever you say Alice, whatever you say"

I suddenly turned around to see the hottest guy starring at me with his piercing green eyes and his messy bronze hair. Wow he is so hot! I must be dreaming this because why would he be looking at me? I mean I'm just a plain Jane.

_OMG! He's walking towards me! Breathe Bella, just breathe!_

"Hello." Said to Greek god.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"I just couldn't stop myself from noticing you and I had to come over and introduce myself to you," said the Greek god, "I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

_The Greek god finally has a name! Edward. I can live with that name._

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I replied

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you," said Edward "I must go now, but I was wondering if I could have your number so we can go out later, I mean that is if you'd like to."

"Of course," I said and wrote my number down on a piece of paper "Here."

"Thanks." Edward said as I handed him my number and he grabbed my hand a kissed it! "Goodbye Bella."

_OMG! He kissed my hand!_

"Bella?" asked Alice

"Did that British guy just ask for Bella Swan's number?" asked Emmett

"He wants to go out with you later?" asked Rose

"I think you were right Alice." I told Alice

"Right about what?" asked Jasper

"That I'm going to find the guy of my dreams in London!" I exclaimed.

**EDWARD POV**

Today was just like any normal day. I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and prepared myself for the day ahead. But I never thought that I would meet the girl of my dreams on this particular day.

I walked out of the palace to head for my car when I spotted the most beautiful girl with brown chestnut hair that came down to the middle of her back. She turned around and I saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I'd ever seen in my life. We stared at each other for awhile.

_You have to introduce yourself to her Edward. If you don't you'll never stop thinking about what would've happened if you talked to her._

That's it I'm going to introduce myself to her. I started walking towards her to introduce myself to her.

"Hello" I said to the beautiful girl before me once I had reached her.

"Hi." Shed squeaked out.

"I just couldn't stop myself from noticing you and I had to come over and introduce myself to you," I said to the beautiful girl, "I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." replied the beautiful girl who I now know as Bella.

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you," I said "I must go now, but I was wondering if I could have your number so we can go out later, I mean that is if you'd like to."

"Of course," Bella replied and wrote something down on a piece of paper "Here."

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the piece of paper and I grabbed her hand a kissed it, "Goodbye Bella."

_Bella Swan_

_0426411263_

**(Made up number, so don't call it)**

Bella. I'll defiantly be calling her very soon.

**You like? I tried to make this chapter longer and I think a succeeded! Review please.**

**Visit my website on freewebs to see photos from this chapter (link on my profile)**


	4. Please Read!

**Please read!**

**Hey guys the new version of chapter 2 is up, so if you haven't already read that version you should read it now, it will stop you from confusion in future chapters.**

**Again sorry about all the confusion.**


	5. Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Prince Edward is the future king of England and in order to take the thrown he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. All human. E/B**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 4: Party!**

**BELLA POV**

Wow. Today has been an exciting day. Today I meet the hottest guy on the face of the world. He's like some Greek god with his amazing green eyes and his messy bronze hair. And he has my number! I just hope that he doesn't rethink asking me out, because look at me, I'm plain Jane! I'm nothing compared to him. Edward. That's his name Edward Cullen.

I sat down on my bed and plugged my laptop into the wall and logged onto my email to find an email from my mother, Renee.

**To: **

**From: .com**

**Subject: How's England?**

_Bella,_

_I hope you're having fun in London! It's just not the same without you or your brothers. Your father and I are fine. We're actually preparing to go on a little vacation of our own. We thought since Emmett, Jasper and you are gone for the summer, we should go away. We haven't been on vacation by ourselves since before Emmett was born. We've decided to go to Florida. You know how I just love the sun. We've decided to go for two weeks._

_So what's it like in London? I hope you had a safe trip there. Have you met any famous British people? Maybe you'll run into Madonna! If you do meet her remember to get her autograph. You now how much I like Madonna!_

_Are the British guys more into your liking than the American boys? I really hope you do meet somebody here sweetie, you need a man in your life._

_Email me back when you have the time. I'd love to know everything that is going on in England. Tell your brothers to keep checking their emails and reply to me as well._

_I love you sweetie!_

_Love mum._

**To: .com**

**From: **

**Subject: RE: How's England?**

_Hi mum,_

_I'm glad to here that you and dad are going on a much needed vacation. I hope you have a wonderful time in Florida. London is wonderful. I've got heaps of pictures to show you when I get home!_

_Today we went to Buckingham Palace and I met the hottest guy ever! He's like some Greek god! He has green eyes and messy bronze hair. I've never seen anyone like him. He even wants to go out sometime with me so he asked for my number. And guess what? He's British! Let's just hope everything works out._

_No, I have not met any famous people and I doubt that I'll meet Madonna, I mean there's so many people in England that the chance is one in a million, so sorry to crush your hopes mum._

_I'll email you back when anything else interesting happens. I'll remind Emmett and Jasper to check their emails and to email you back. Tell dad I say hi. _

_Miss you heaps,_

_Bella._

"Hey Bella, what're doing?" asked Rose as she walked into my room

"I was just sending my mum and email." I replied closing my laptop and unplugging it and placing it back in its bag

"Cool, well we were all planning to go out to this new club, wanna come?" asked Rose

"Sure," I answered, "So what exactly is this club called?"

"It's called Club Angels" Rose replied **(random name that I just picked out)**

"Weird name for a club don't ya think?" I asked Rose as we looked for something to wear.

"Yeah but all clubs have weird names now, aye?" Rose asked

"True," I answered, "So where's Alice?"

"She went to pick out something for us to wear tonight so she should be back soon."

"I'm back!" yelled Alice

"See what I mean." Exclaimed Rose

"So who wants to see what I got?" asked Alice walking into my room.

"Sure." I answered.

"OK. Here is what I'm going to be wearing." Alice explained holding up her outfit, it was a black spaghetti strapped dress with a low cut.

"Wow you are going to look smoking!" Rose commented

"You haven't seen your outfits yet!" Alice squealed

"Just get it over and done with please?" I asked

"Here" Alice said as she handed me a dress, the dress was a silver colour with a black stripe underneath the breasts and wide straps.

"Is this mine?" I asked

"Of course it is," Alice answered, "Why would've I given it to you then?" Alice asked, "Here this is yours Rose." Alice said handing Rose a dress." It was a short strapless lacey dress that was white.

"You are going to look hot Rose!" I commented

"I think we're all going to look hot!" Rose added

"You haven't seen the shoes yet!" Alice squealed, "These are mine." The shoes were black with diamonds at the front.

"I love them!" Rose squealed.

"Wait till you see yours!" Alice squealed, "Here" The shoes where parkly gold heels and I have to say they are so something that Rose would wear.

"That is so something you would wear Rose." I commented.

"I know! That's why I chose them!" Alice squealed, "Oh and here are your shoes Bella." My shoes where silver strappy heels with a large flower at the front.

"Wow you sure know how to pick them Alice." I commented

"What are we standing around for?" asked Rose, "We have a party to get ready for!" **(All photos on my website)**

**An hour later**

"Wow! We look amazing!" I commented.

"I think I agree, don't you Rose?" asked Alice

"I can't argue with that one!" Rose agreed

"Come on, let's go!" I urged as we began to walk out the bedroom door.

"Hey where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked

"They're meeting us at the club." Alice replied.

"Oh, that makes sense."

**At the club**

"Could this place be any more amazing?" Rose asked

"If it was, wow, it would be amazing!" I answered

"There they are," Alice said once she'd spotted Emmett and Jasper, "Come on."

"Hey boys!" Alice squealed as she bounced her way over to Emmett and Jasper.

_Is that girl ever not hyper?_

"We got you girl's drinks." Jasper said once we'd managed to sit down at the table that Emmett and Jasper were at.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up my martini and took a sip of it.

"Oh my god!" squealed Alice bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" I asked taking another sip of my martini.

"Look who's here." Alice told me as she pointed behind my back.

I turned around to see…Edward. He's here at the same club as us!

_Calm down Bella. Don't get too excited. He's probably here with another girl._

"Bella he's walking towards us!" Alice squealed

"Hello," Edward said as he neared our table, "Would you care to dance?"

"Uh, yes, I'd like to." I replied as I got up

"Fancy meeting you here." Laughed Edward

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"How do you like England so far?" asked Edward

"How do you know I'm only visiting?" I asked Edward curiously

"Your accent," Edward stated, "So I assumed you were tourists."

"Oh right, sorry." I replied blushing and looking down.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know," Edward said lifting my face to face his, "I love your blush."

"Thanks." I said blushing yet again.

"How would you like to go out with me on Friday night?" asked Edward

"I'd like that." I answered

"Great," Edward stated happily, "Where are you staying?"

"Where staying at The Park Inn," I told Edward, "You can call me when you get there."

"That'll be fine," Edward said, "So is it alright is I pick you up at six?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Sorry to cut this dance short, but I must go," Edward told me kissing my hand; "I'll see you on Friday."

_I have a date with Edward! I can't wait!_

And I have to say I really can't wait till Friday!

**How do you like it?**

**Please participate in my poll, Where should Edward and Bella have their first date? It would really help with writing the next chapter if you guys state what you'd like to see.**

**So please review, and I again apologize for the mix up with chapter 2, if you hadn't yet read chapter 2 again, please do, because I added the new version of chapter 2 yesterday.**

**I'd just like to say the email addresses in this story are fake, so please don't try and email them because I'm sure your email service won't let you.**

**If you'd like to see pictures from this chapter, please go to my website, link on my profile.**

**Thanks**

**twilighter545437**


	6. important!

**Hey guys**

**Sorry that I haven't updated, but a friend of mine has recently passed away. I took it really hard. She was 1 of my best friends. She died Monday night in a car accident. Everyone at my school will agree that she will be dearly missed. It might take me awhile to get back to writing, but I promise you that I will. Sierra loved English, she wanted to go to uni and study English more and become a English teacher and maybe 1 day write a book. She wouldn't want us to stop doing things that we enjoy, so even though I'm really sad about her death, I will continue writing, but just give me some time to get over the sadness and the shock from her death. Please keep her in your prayers and I'm sure you've all heard of the girl in the ski accident in the snowy mountains, I didn't know her but she did go to my school. So I've actually had 4 deaths in the past month and this frightens me because someone else might be next. Anyway, I'll leave you guys be and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**R.I.P. Sierra Elisabeth Williams**


	7. Challenge!

Hey guys,

I have a challenge for you! I want you guys to come up with a twilight parody! I think this will be really fun! You can make it a song- maybe choose a song and change the lyrics and/or you could actually make a video parody of any of the books- maybe you can switch Bella and Edward around to make Bella the vampire and Edward the human? It can be anything; maybe you want to come up with something that I haven't mentioned?

If you guys want to be apart of this challenge PM me and tell me what your going to do. I will then PM you back and give me you my email so you can send you final parody to me.

I will choose the best 5. The reason that I'm doing this is so I can add characters into my stories, so instead of making up characters I've decided that people who read my stories can have the chance to be in them.

I would like these due by the end of October, but if you can't do it by then and you want to, please let me know.

Have fun creating your parodies!

A/N: I will be adding a new chapter of this story on the weekend, so you don't have to wait long! I'll have the chapter up by Sunday 7pm Eastern Australian time.


	8. Please help

Hey guys,

Me and a friend are writing a story that we want to post here, but we need to do a little research before it gets posted.

Since we aren't American and this story is partly based in America we'd like to know names of country towns and then we can choose one for the setting.

Also since we aren't from America, we'd like to know what a school day is like. Examples: what time does school start, what are the subjects, how many periods a day, etc.

We want to add more characters for this story, so we're going to chose some people who would like to be in the story, these people will also get an early viewing of each chapter. If you'd like to be part of story here is what we'd like to know:

Name

How old you are

Interests/Hobbies

What you look like

Sports

Anything else you'd like to add

We will contact you if we decide to choose you. This story will be a Twilight based story. Please feel free to contact me if you have any queries.


End file.
